Digimon - Alternative World
by MasterK166
Summary: This story talks about TK life, but in this story there ain't digimon since we're in an alternative world.
1. Chapter 1: TK dilemma

**This is a different story than the original of digimon as also the age of the characters are not as same as in the anime. In this story digimons don't existed as it is based in the real world (our world). The characters will be introduce in the beginning of each chapter, when they appear and talk for the first time. Hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Takeru: 22 years old**

 **Davis: 22 years old**

 **Cody: 22 years old**

 **Takuya: 22 years old**

 **Rika: 22 years old**

This story is about Takeru, also known as TK by his friends and this story will talk about the current life of this 22 years old in school and his personal life. TK met his friends in University. Davis, Cody, Takuya and Rika all became friends in the first year of university and nothing has changed since then.

The only difference is that Davis is currently working all week and some weekends, and maintains contact with them all the time, especially with TK since they work together in the weekends.

The semester was reaching spring break and TK and his friends just finished a test after the break.

"How did the test work out to you?" asked Cody, the expert of the group, to TK.

"It worked ok and I think I can get a great mark. And you?"

"I think I may have an A in the test."

"Man, I think the test was a little easy and I have a bad feeling about it but I think I did well." said Takuya who just exited the room where he had the test.

"What about you Rika?" asked TK.

"It was ok but let's not talk about it since next week we will be on spring break."

"Man, I'm in need of a break to settle my life straight in to the right direction." sighed TK.

"Why do you say that TK?" questioned Takuya surprised with what TK was saying.

"I just want to get my feelings clear and a break it's what I need now."

"Is this about Zoe?" asked Cody.

"A little. I though I liked her but I guess not, besides it wouldn't work out since we don't have nothing in common."

"That doesn't matter!" exclaimed Rika.

"She's right. Why do you said that, man?" added Takuya.

"First if I don't have nothing in common I don't know what to talk to her, and second I was only confusing myself, since I only like her as a friend and I know no matter how much I liked her, she will never love me back, and I had that experience before and I'm not going through that again. There will be someone out there who likes me and I know I'll love her too and I'll wait till I found her and wait all the time that I have to wait for her."

"You got your mind settle with that, right?" asked Cody

"Yup and I've been already told to forget cause me and her will never be."

"Davis?"

"It wasn't Davis, Cody. It was another friend of mine."

"If you think that is the right thing for you, then we're her to support you man."

"Thanks friends. Now I'll be going because I need to do something before I go home."

TK had to go to help his grandparents with something at their home and when he was going home he got a call from Davis.

"What's up Davis? Shouldn't you be working?"

"Just got out and I have to ask you one thing?"

"What?"

"What do you think of going to a movie?"

"I think the movie will be good. Who's going?" asked TK

"Me, you and a girl friend."

"Wait a minute, I'm not going an outsider, am I?"

"Maybe, maybe not XD."

"I got to ask someone to go so I don't act like an outsider?"

"No. I got this." said Davis.

"I hope you do or you're done for it."

"Keep calm and trust me."

"When are you thinking going?" asked TK

"This weekend since we don't work."

"You just read my thoughts man."

"Then its settle XD. See ya."

"See ya then."

'I really hope he does bring someone so i don't be there like a lost puppy. If he doesn't, I'll beat the crap out of him' TK was thinking while wondering who could it be the person that Davis would bring to the movie.

The weekend came and TK was at the meeting point waiting for Davis, who said that he convinced someone else to go with them.

When they arrived, TK was surprised to see the person that Davis brought so he wouldn't be so lost.

 **A/N: So this chapter has ended. What will happen next? Who is the person that made TK look surprised? And are we ever going to know if TK and Zoe had something or wasn't nothing**

 **Stay tune till the next chapter: Chapter 2: The movie and the memories**


	2. Chapter 2: The movie and the memories

**Ok, now that I introduced TK and his friends, is time for introducing more characters to the story.**

 **Now this chapter will talk about what happened before and after the movie and some extras of TK life.**

 **Just want to thank to a special person, she knows who she is, for supporting me and helping me with going on with this, and also for being an important person to me. I'm so glad that you're my friend and that I've met you**

 **Kari: 22 years old**

 **Yoshino: 23 years old**

 **Matt: 28 years old**

Davis had arrived and with him was Yoshino and the other person was the one that surprised TK. His longtime friend Kari.

"Is that you Kari?" TK asked

"TK? I wasn't expecting you to be the person Davis was talking and also didn't know you knew him."

"Wait a minute, since when do you know Kari?" asked Davis

"It's a long story Davis."

FLASHBACK

 _We were in the 4_ _th_ _grade when one day:_

" _Kids, let me introduce you to a new kid that who just got transferred from another school. Her name is Hikari Tamiya and I hope you all be good friends. Sit next to Takeru." said the teacher_

" _Hi my name is Hikari but my friends call me Kari" Kari said to TK_

" _I'm Takeru but I'm called TK."_

" _Do you know where the football stadium is? Because my father and my mother can't come to take me home after school and since I'm new here I don't know how to go there."_

" _I live close by the stadium iin an orange building and can go with you. It's not far from"_

" _You live in the same building that me. I think that can only mean we'll be great friends."_

" _I hope so"_

END FLASHBACK

"How did you met Davis, Kari?"

"My parents and his parents, become good friends because they work together and we became great friends when I leaved our town 3 years later" said Kari

"I was really sad when you were gone since you were a very good friend of mine." said TK

"Me too" added Kari

"Davis aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" asked Yoshino

"TK, this is a good friend of my work and since we both wanted to see this movie, I invited her."

"Is only that or more Davis?" asked TK with a "you know what I mean" look

"Yes it's only that" said a blushed Davis

"What do you do now Kari?" asked TK

"I'm studying education so I can become a kindergarten teacher that is my dream. And you?"

"I'm in a literature course so I can become a novelist"

"Ok, already with the chit-chat. Can we go see the movie?" said Davis

So they did, and went to see the movie. The movie was a comedy/action movie and was very good.

After the movie they decided to go eat something.

"So TK, you didn't tell how you've met Davis." said Kari

"We used to went in the same college before he went to working"

"You wanted to be a novelist too, Davis?" asked Yoshino

"Of course not!" answered Davis "The college where TK studies has more than one course of Study, so while i was taking Physical Education so I could be a personal trainer of a football team, TK was and still is taking novelist. I didn't continue since I've got this job and play amateur football."

"TK, you gotta tell me how you can lead with Davis since he sometimes is a pain in the ass" said Kari while messing with Davis

"WTF Kari, you're are worst to deal than me"

"Am not you crazy asshole"

"Calm down guys, don't start a fight and let's eat something" said TK who was already hungry

So they did and then they went each other way. Davis parents picked him up and drove Kari and Yoshino home while TK was waiting for his brother Matt

When Matt arrived they went home and were talking

"So TK how was the movie?"

"It was great but the best part was seeing Kari after all those years"

"Who?"

"Kari. Tai's sister."

"Really? I though she went with Tai and their parents living to the UK after school and also the troubles that she had, I never though she would stayed here."

"What are you talking about Matt?"

"Kari had some troubles with her, i assume, ex-boyfriend who made her to miss an year of school and only enter the college one year later then the expected."

"I never though something like that would happen to her."

"How was she today?"

"Very happy and we had a great time and she didn't tell me any of that or anything that happened"

"I bet you didn't asked her about high school, you moron"

"Don't call me moron, dick head"

"Why don't you talk with her, TK?"

"I didn't asked her number"

"You are really a lost case. Isn't she a great friend of Davis?"

"Yes why?"

"Ask him her number and talk with her tomorrow or ask Davis to tell her to meet you someplace. Do I have to tell you everything?"

"Of course not Matt."

"But it looks like it you pea brain"

"Shut the fuck up, jackass"

So he did. TK talked with Davis and he managed a meet with Kari on the next day.

In the next morning, Kari and TK went to a coffe shop to talk and hang out together and when they were taking some coffe.

"Kari, what happened in your highschool?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened with your boyfriend or ex-boyfriend?"

"How do you know that I had troubles in highschool?"

"Tai talked with Matt about it and yesterday Matt tolded me you had troubles."

"What more did he said?"

"Nothing much. Just that you missed an year of school. Can you tell me what happened?"

"It's a long story"

"Time's not a problem" said TK

"Ok... I'll tell you all the story..."

 **A/N: And so we arrived to the end of the chapter. What are your opinions of what happened? Why did Kari missed an year of school? And what will happen next?** **Stay tune and we'll meet up in the next chapter: Chapter 3: Kari story and TK reaction**


End file.
